


Little Red - Alternate ending

by Todesengel



Series: Little Red [2]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Little Red had been saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red - Alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> Note: everything in italics in the beginning of the fic is taken directly from the first work in this series.

_Keith kissed Lance’s mouth and licked Lance’s lips. “Mmm. What a big mouth you have, Master Wolf,” Keith said._

 _“The better to kiss you with, my dear Little Red.”_

 _Keith smiled against Lance’s skin and continued his way down lance’s body. He put his head on Lance’s chest, listened to his heart._

 _“And what a big heart you have.”_

 _“The better to love you with.”_

 _“And such big hands.” Keith wove his fingers between Lance’s and kissed the back of Lance’s hand._

 _“The better to hold you with.”_

 _“Mmm.” Keith slid down Lance’s body, kissed the bottom of Lance’s rib cage, the hollow of his hip. He swirled his tongue around the base of Lance’s cock, was rewarded with a moan. “This is big too. But I think I know what it’s for.” He ran his tongue up the length of Lance’s shaft, took Lance into his mouth, felt him thrust up. He teased Lance, left him panting and begging and when Lance was reduced to a trembling mess he worked his way back up until he lay full length on Lance’s body._

 _“I want you inside me,” he whispered. He felt Lance take deep breaths and then was dislodged from his comfortable position when Lance pushed himself up onto his elbows._

 _“Are you sure?”_

 _Keith nibbled on his lower lip. “Yes.”_

 _Lance let out a sigh. He smiled, slow and gentle and full of love. “Okay. Roll onto your stomach.”_

 _Keith rolled over and tried not to tense up. Lance ran his hands down Keith’s side, kissed the smooth, pale curve of his ass. Keith gasped as he felt Lance lick him, the first thrust of Lance’s tongue, the gentle invasion of first one finger than another. It was painful at first and Keith was tempted to tell Lance to stop, and then, suddenly, there were stars bursting before his eyes and he yelped and jumped forward at the sudden pleasure. He would have come right there if Lance hadn’t bit the back of his neck. The pain twined with the pleasure and he moaned and thrust against the bedding. He twisted until he could look Lance squarely in the eyes, mouth open though he had no words to speak._

 _“Are you ready?”_

 _Keith swallowed and nodded slowly._

 _“Okay.” Lance kissed Keith fiercely. “If it hurts, tell me.”_

 _“Okay.” Keith bit his lip as Lance put himself into position. He winced, slightly, as Lance entered him, and then he howled as Lance pushed slowly forward. He felt something tear but he didn’t care because it felt so_ good _! He screamed, arched his body, panted, twisted, moaned, bucked against Lance. Stars and comets burst behind his eyes. Above him, Lance grunted, thrust harder, trembled. Sweat dripped down Keith’s forehead, into his mouth._

He heard a dull bang, felt the last vestiges of his warrior’s instincts warn him that something was coming, something bad. But he couldn’t think of anything beyond Lance, beyond heat, beyond the stars that burst behind his eyes. He felt.

He felt.

Happy. At peace. Finally at peace.

And then Lance was suddenly ripped away from him with a roar and the peace fled as if it had never been. He cried out his loss and rolled, seeking only to find Lance. He saw instead a monster; or so it seemed to him in that moment of desperate confusion. But it was a man. It was just a man, taller and broader across the shoulders than most, but still human.

Human and holding Lance in the air by the throat.

“Lance! Let go of him!” Keith pushed himself off the bed, tangled his feet in the sheets. He fell to the floor, struggled to free himself. The big man gave him a kick in the stomach and Lance gave a squeak, flailed his legs ineffectually.

The man slammed Lance into the wall and blood gushed from his nose.

“Lance,” Keith gasped. The world swam before his eyes and when there was just one stairway the man and Lance were gone. He scrambled down the stairs, slipping, scraping his knees on the rough steps. The door to the cottage was open and he rushed outside, still naked slick with sweat. He froze, hand on the doorframe, at the sight of Lance kneeling before the old stump they used to chop wood, the strange man standing at his side with a large axe raised above his head and one knee planted firmly in Lance’s back. Lance still bled; a new cut, on the side of his head, which meant that the strange man had slammed Lance’s head against something else. Rage and fear fought within Keith and he took a step forward. “No!”

Lance rolled his head to look at Keith, blinked dazedly. The strange man didn’t even blink.

The axe came down and Keith started to run but he was too late.

At least it was a clean death.

Keith dropped to his knees, cradled Lance’s head. He was crying and he didn’t even notice it. He looked up at the big man who had lowered the axe and was starting look confused. “Why?”

“I. I was cutting wood and.” The big man gestured back to the woods with the axe. “I heard screaming. I thought. He doesn’t--didn’t--have a good reputation.” He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “I thought he was raping you. He was raping you. Right?”

“I loved him.” Lance’s blood was cooling on his flesh, and he should have been cold but he couldn’t feel anything at all.

“He was raping you. He was raping you. I saved you.” The man dropped down to crouch before Keith, grabbed his shoulders and made Keith look at him.

“I saved you.”


End file.
